


{Letters} In My Mailbox

by lukewarmoatmeal



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e11 Spencer, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Strangers to Lovers, potential series, prison reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarmoatmeal/pseuds/lukewarmoatmeal
Summary: It was a week into his incarceration when Spencer received his first letter.Normally this wouldn’t have surprised him. All of his friends at the BAU promised him plenty of letters and visits while he awaited his trial. What did surprise him was that this letter wasn't addressed by anyone at the BAU.ORReader signs up to "Write A Prisoner" for the first time and Spencer is more than a little surprised about it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after I learned that there is actually a pen pal service that allows non-incarcerated individuals to exchange letters with people who are currently serving out their sentences. I tried to do some research and before you read, if this does become something you are interested in doing, PLEASE do your research and know everything you can before sending out a letter.
> 
> As for this story, If people like it enough, I would love to make it into a series, so I would also appreciate kudos and any constructive criticism you have to offer. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :)

"Inmate. You've got mail."

Spencer looked up from the book Shaw had given him to acknowledge the guard standing past the bars of his cell. Slowly, he closed the book and pushed himself off the bed, shuffling over to the guard who held the slip of paper between the metal poles.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took it. The guard huffed and turned to walk away. Spencer looked down at the envelope, flipping it over to read the name of the sender.

  
_Y/N Y/L/N_  
_P.O. Box 5006_  
_Washington, DC 20042_

  
"Excuse me! Wait!" Spencer called out the guard, wincing at his unintentionally loud voice.

"What?" The guard asked, impatient.

Spencer looked down at the envelope in his hands and handed it back to the guard, "I think you're mistaken. I don't know the person who sent this."

The guard inspected the envelope before handing it back to him with an eye roll, "I'm not. It's addressed to you."

Spencer looked at it again, confused. Sure enough, written on the envelope was his name and prisoner ID. Before he could say anything else, the guard had already walked away. Spencer turned the closed envelope over in his hands a few times before strolling over to the side of his cell that was adjacent to Shaw’s.

“What is it, Reid?” Shaw voiced after a few moments as if he intuitively knew Spencer was about to ask him something.

Spencer huffed, “Is it normal for inmates to receive letters from people they don’t know?”

“Sometimes,” Shaw thought for a moment, “Millburn is a partner with a non-profit organization that allows normal people to write inmates. Supposed to be some do-good program that offers support to inmates who may not have any from their loved ones.”

“Huh, I’ve never actually heard of that before,” Spencer remarks.

“Yeah neither did I until I got a letter. Pretty sure all of us were automatically added to the database when we got here, but you can request to be taken off that list if you want.” Shaw tells him.

“Did you?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah. Most of the others like getting them. Gives them something to do.”

Spencer nods, forgetting that Shaw can’t see him for a moment, “So how does it work? Do I write them back or…?”

“That depends on you. I think the senders are told when they sign up not to expect a letter back. Some inmates prefer reading them. Others don’t have writing privileges or don’t get them at all.” Shaw lightly explains.

“So how do I write them back?”

Shaw laughs, “You ask a lot of questions, man.”

“I’m a curious guy.” Spencer chuckles.

“I noticed. If you wanna write them back just ask one of the guards. They’ll tell you how to get paper, pencils, envelopes, all that, you know?” Shaw expresses.

“Thanks, Shaw.”

“Anytime.”

Spencer stands up and moves back to his bed, fiddling with the letter for a moment before tearing it open. He unfolds the slightly crumpled paper and inhales, allowing himself to slowly read each word.

  
_Hi Spencer,_

_My name is Y/N. This is my first time sending one of these letters so I’m sorry if this reads a bit awkward. One of my close friends told me about Write An Inmate. I thought it was a really nice idea so here I am, I guess._

_I live in DC. Obviously. I don’t really know much about you besides your age and what you're awaiting trial for, so I hope this letter brings some peace of mind to you and gives you something else to think about other than your impending trial._

_I have a cat named Ferret. Courtesy of my niece. I’m pretty sure that's because when I introduced her to my niece, she thought my cat *was* a Ferret. Unfortunately, the name stuck and that’s all she responds to. I used to have a fish named Dog but she died recently. The name was all me, though. It felt appropriate to stick with the incorrect animal name theme._

_Other than my pets and their terrible choices in names, I’m big on literature. Specifically fiction. My favorite fictional book series is easily the Percy Jackson series. If I wasn’t already working on my Master’s in Psychology, I’d probably want to study Greek Mythology instead, but that's more of an exaggeration than serious thought._

_My favorite holiday is Halloween and if I had at least 15 more pages of paper on me, I could go on and on about why it is inherently the best holiday._

_Other than that, that’s all I can think of. I hope that my letter could bring some light to your day and I would love to hear more about you if you decide to write back._

_Kindly,_  
_Y/N_

  
Spencer smiles wider than he ever had in the past few weeks and reads the letter over several more times, inspecting the swirl of the letters, before neatly folding the letter back into the envelope and placing it under his mattress for safekeeping. Spencer settles down on his bed, now more at ease.

It felt weird, to be more comforted by a letter from a stranger than the letters from his friends and colleagues. Maybe it was because he didn’t know who she was. Or maybe it was because she didn’t pity him the same way his friends did. Either way, Spencer decided at that moment he would try his hardest to get a letter back to her.

Maybe he would get through this after all.


	2. Responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see that people are enjoying the story! So much so I didn't expect to hash out this chapter so fast.
> 
> As always, keep in mind this story is fictional and based on the program. Not everything I write is completely accurate.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I always appreciate any and all contrastive criticism and suggestions in the comments.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

“You done, yet?”

You jump, nearly toppling over the stack of books to your left. Rhys chuckles quietly.

“Uh, yeah,” you glance down at the textbook page you hadn’t realized that you finished. “Do you need it?”

“I wasn’t talking about the book, Y/N.” Rhys nods at the pen in your hand. You _also_ hadn’t noticed that you were tapping it against the table rapidly until he pointed it out.

“Sorry,” You mutter, placing the pen down and turning the textbook to face your friend.

“What’s got you so fidgety anyway?” Rhys asks. He reaches for the textbook you’ve just handed him and flips to the beginning of the chapter. “Was it the coffee? I already warned you that four cups was enough. But do you ever listen to me? _No._ ”

“No, it’s not the coffee, Ree. I-” You pause, caught up in your thoughts. Rhys gestures for you to continue.

“Yeah?”

“I haven’t gotten a letter back. I mailed mine like a week and a half ago but there’s been nothing,” You sigh and run your hand over your head. “I know we’re not supposed to expect a letter back or anything, just thought it would be nice and all.”

“He’s in prison.” Rhys deadpans. You shrug as if to say, ‘ _So?’_ Rhys rolls his eyes, “My point is; if he decides to write you back, it’s probably going to take him some time to get like, paper and stuff.”

You nod, attempting to turn your attention back to your _Science And Human Behavior_ notes. After a few minutes of blindly staring at your own chicken scratch, Rhys sighs loudly. It’s clear he does it to get your attention without disturbing others around you, and it works.

“Yes?” You ask.

“I know for a fact that you are not paying attention to or actually reading any of your notes.” Rhys remarks.

Your voice squeaks up a notch in defense, “What? Yes, I am.”

“What chapters are Monday's test on?” Rhys asks, covering the textbook with his hand.

“Chapters 5 through 9.” You smirk proudly. Rhys looks at you, unimpressed.

“Stop being a smartass. That was a rhetorical question and you know it.” Rhys shuts his textbook and reaches over to gather your notes.

“Hey, we aren’t done studying.” You weakly whine.

“Go home.” Rhys insists. He stands up and shoves the rest of his stuff into his backpack. You sit watching him for a few moments before giving in and collecting your stuff.

“Tomorrow?” You ask. Rhys looks up from his bag and gives you a slight nod. Without another word, he swings the bag on his back and leaves with a friendly smile.

Quite honestly, you don’t know how long you sat there before you willed yourself up and towards the parking lot. Realistically, it probably wasn’t more than a few minutes, but time had been feeling so slow this past week. You get into your car and start the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

You started to head towards your apartment before turning around last minute and driving in the direction of your post office. After parking, you dig through your bag for the keys to your P.O. box.

“Y/N, what perfect timing. I just delivered some mail to your box.” Janice, one of the friendly post office workers greets you when you walk in.

You smile gratefully, “Thanks, Jan.” You make your way over to your P.O. box and unlock it with one of the keys.

 _Bill. Bill. Coupon Book. Scam._ _Letter_ _!_

You almost drop the rest of your mail in disbelief, not quite processing that you actually got a response.

 _Home first. I can read it at home._ You think.

“Have a lovely day, hun,” Janice calls out as you walk out, putting everything else in your bag.

“You too!” You quickly make your way back to your car.

After making it back to your apartment, you drop your heavy bag beside the door and stroll over to your room. You note that your roommate isn’t home from the lack of sound. After making it to your room, you check the time.

_3:37 pm. Damn, it felt way earlier._

Plopping yourself onto your bed, you flip the letter over in your hands a few times before tearing it open

You inhale slowly before opening the neatly folded paper.

_Dear Y/N Y/LN,_

_I have to say I was a little surprised to receive your letter yesterday. Although, it probably isn’t ‘yesterday’ for you. Sorry about that._

_I want to start by saying you made my day when I got your letter. It’s been a rough couple of weeks so it was a pleasant surprise. Honestly, I hadn’t even heard of the so-called ‘Write A Prisoner’ program before yesterday._

_So here we go._

_Hi, I’m Spencer, I’m 35, and I’m also from D.C. Technically Las Vegas born, but D.C. nonetheless. I don’t have any pets. Pets, dogs specifically, have a tendency to dislike me. My friends like to call it ‘The Reid Effect’ which I think is ridiculous and not as hilarious as they think it is. Tell Ferret I say hi._

As if right on cue, your cat hops up next to you on your bed and rubs herself against you.

“Hi, baby. Spencer says hi.”

Clearly, she doesn’t understand, but you say it anyway.

_I’m glad to hear you're a fan of literature, so am I. Although I don’t read much fiction, I really enjoy a good book. Have you read The Odyssey? It’s a Greek poem centered around mythology written by Homer. I highly recommend it._

_It seems you and I are similar academically. However, my Psychology degree is a Bachelor's and I intend for it to stay that way. I have enough degrees as is._

_I’ve got to ask what your favorite part of Halloween is. It’s my favorite holiday as well. My favorite part is dressing up. Did you know that the tradition of costumes comes from the idea that it would protect mortals from being recognized by Ghosts when they crossed over from their spiritual realm? People would wear masks whenever they left their homes at night so that those Ghosts would mistake them for fellow spirits and leave them alone. Halloween was also originally a pagan holiday celebrated by the Celts called Samhain._

_I’d love to hear more about your love for literature and Halloween. Perhaps after my trial, I’ll be able to read this ‘Percy Jackson’ series you talk about._

_Again, thank you for the kind letter. I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Warmly,_

_Spencer Reid_

_(P.s. I wrote this like 5 different times before I was happy with it, I apologize if it reaches you late.)_

You smile and you fold the letter back and almost place it in your bedside drawer. Instead, you look over at your desk, thinking for a moment, before jumping up and shuffling over to write your response. Ferret meows unhappily at being left alone, but you can’t bring yourself to care enough before diving into writing a letter back.

Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend for this story to romanticize the actual write an inmate program. It was simply an idea I had thought up. Please do know that this story is not an accurate portrayal of writing inmates. Most of the time, people will write to inmates to offer support and give them something nice to look forward to. Please remember that this story is fictional. Thank you :)


End file.
